When YYH, Rurouni Kenshin, and GGundam meet
by elfangel191
Summary: Please R&R. Last chp. up!!!
1. They all meet

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of these characters. Or any of these TV shows.

Ch. 1, when they all meet.

Yusuke: Why me? 

Domon: What?

Yusuke: Koenma is looking for me to do another mission and I just finished…*go hides in a corner*

Domon: Whatever…I feel like leaving this dump, even we are we? 

Kurama: Why the characters from YYH, Rurouni Kenshin, and G-Gundam got invited to this for some random reason, it didn't say on the invitation…

Chibodee: Suck up…

Kenshin: Why I don't think that, he is just smart yes he is.

Sai Saici: No I think Bro is just a suck up.

Kuwabara: You two are related?

Kurama: No he just feels like everyone is related so they should either be called bro or sis? Am I right?

Sai Saici: Umm no, I just say it because I just do…

Kuwabara: Ha you're wrong!!! 

Kurama: No it was just a wrong guess, notice I guessed and you didn't so you shouldn't be speaking.

Hiei: If he could…

*****Everyone jumps because no one heard him come in.*

Sai Saici: Bro don't do that…

Hiei: Don't say "bro" or I kill you, you are getting on my nerves…*He glares at Sai Saici* 

Sai Saici: K br- I mean uhh

Kurama: Hiei

Sai Saici: Hiei*shivers and hides with yusuke*

Authoress: Welcome to everybody who made it, more people will be coming. 

Kenshin: K, because I am lonely no one from my show is here… 

Kaoru: KENSHIN HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!*Throws pale at kenshin* 

Kenshin hides in the corner, hmm it is becoming a popular place…

Sanosuke and Argo walk in.

Sanosuke: Hey Domon Kasshu, you fight good, I want to fight you.

Domon: I would but I feel we will be kicked out if we fight.

Sanosuke: Fine…. Party pooper

Domon: What did you say?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?

Authoress: No FIGHTING!! K let's see who's not here there isn't George de Sand, rain, Allenby, k that's all for g-gundam, k let's go to yyh, Botan, koenma, and keiko, good Kuwabara actually read the invitation.

Hiei: Are you sure his sister didn't have to read it to him.?.?

Authoress: THAT'S NOT NICE TO INTTERUPT ME!! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL UMM, MAKE YOU KISS KUAWABARA!!!

Hiei: If you do I will chop off your head.

Authoress: ok, Hehe kidding, but now on to Rurouni Kenshin, we need Megumi, and Yahiko. Hmmm can someone check under the snack table for me for something?

Domon: Sure

*Finds Yahiko pigging out*

Authoress: K that's one down for Rurouni Kenshin. They are almost to the prize…

All: PRIZE!?!?!?!?!

Kaoru: Kewl. What is it?

Authoress: You'll see when all of your party gets here.

Yusuke: Great Koenma has to come. 

Well R&R. That was the first chapter. I will make more once you review. Okedokee!!! 

Elfangel191, I love all of these characters in this story. 


	2. Ronald Mcdonald and Fan girls

Ok I am a sugar-high authoress so this chapter will be weird…yes yes yes what will happen when all the rk cast gets 1st prize????

Disclaimer: Why don't I own any of these TV shows? 

Authoress: Ok everybody has ten minutes to come or their group will be disqualified….

Kaoru: That fox lady better get here soon…

She looks at kenshin and he is being attacked by megumi.

Kaoru: O there she is O she is going to die…* marches over there and pulls up sleeve*

Authoress: Ok just to save megumi, THE RUROUNI KENSHIN GROUP WINS!!!

Kaoru turns around and flutters up and down.

Megumi: Thank you sir ken for saving me from that little sweaty girl…

Kenshin: But I didn't- Kauro: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Authoress: Ok RK group get ready to be transported to the prize lot.

* Rk group gets picked up magically and flies to prize lot…*

All land on their butts, and here's random voice

Random Voice: You Have won a trip To the McDonalds factory!!

The entire group: uhhhhhhhhh

They see people rushing around caring patties, fries, ice cream, toys, bags, and then they see a clown that has a yellow jump suit a white face a red smile and red shoes with red hair.

Kenshin: AHHHHHH IT'S THE UNBEATIBLE MAN SLAYER CLOWN!!!!!

Kaoru: No I think it is just a clown…

Sanosuke: O well it is still freaking me out

Yahiko: I think it is all freaking us out.

Kaoru: For once I agree

Ronald Mcdonald: Why do you have scared faces on? PUT A SMILE ON!!!

* Put a smile on song comes on and random kids come out of nowhere and all start to dance. * 

Sanosuke Punches clown unconscious. Kenshin had just turned into battousi mode and was about to attack.

Back at the room with G-Gundam and YYH cast and of course the authoress

Authoress: I thought that was going to be a good prize?

Yusuke: I think they just go the shock of the future…. 

Domon: Or they just got scared…I would

Authoress: * yawn ***** I am bored let's send out the fans…

Keiko: FANS??

Yusuke: AHHHH KEIKO IS BACK!!!!

At McDonalds factory

Fan girls and on gay boy: AHHHH KENSHIN AND SANOSUKE!!!

They come and trample the two guys

Back at the room

Kurama: And I thought my fan girls were bad?

Chibodee: Poor guys………

Kuwabara: That's what you get for being hot, I know it

Hiei: What from watching TV?

Takes a minute for Kuwabara to respond. And he falls over trying to attack Hiei but he is to fast.  

 At McDonalds

Kaoru: There is no way but to hurt them!!!

Sanosuke: I would be happy!! * Starts to knock girls out * 

Fan girl: SIGH! Sanosuke just touc- gets hit by yahiko 

Yahiko: HA!!

Kenshin goes in battousi mode. Fan girls faint just see him do that.

Megumi: Wow, you are powerful sir ken!

Everybody sweat drops.

Kenshin (still in battousi mode): Hurry we must get out!!

Everybody runs around in circles. 

Back in the room

Sai Saici: They've got it bad…

Domon: really bad.

Yusuke: I feel sorry for them….

Well that was the second chapter! please review!

-Hiei's angel…I mean dark angel MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 


	3. Ice Cream and The Library

K I am going to torture the yyh group now. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!! OYEAH I FORGOT LAST CHAPTERIE I DON'T OWN MCDONALDS…. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Buckys, A Library, or any of the TV shows I am writing about….

At the Room

Authoress: I think I should stop torturing them…* Looks at the big screen and sees Rk group still running in circles* RELEASE THEM FROM THE MISERY!!!*Holds up hands and Rk group comes flying in and fall on their butts*

Kaoru: I hated that prize…

Sano: Wait till I get hold of that Authoress…

Kenshin: ORO

Authoress: K, YYH group it is your turn

Yusuke: I don't think I want to go anymore

Authoress: Ahh I feel like being nice to you guys even I thought Ronald McDonald would cheer you up…*cry* 

Kenshin: Please don't cry. WE didn't want to make you cry. What can we do for you?

Authoress: Well you can let me send the yyh to their prize place….

Kenshin: Uhhhhhhh

Authoress: Thank you!!! * Holds Up Hands and sends the yyh group to Bucky's * 

Kuwabara: KEWL!! Ice Cream!!!

* All go inside the ice cream shop * 

Yusuke: NOW THIS IS WAT I CALL A PRIZE!!!

At the room

All Rk group: HEY!!!!! THAT IS NOT FAIR

Authoress: O it has a twist * Holds up all of their money * 

Back with the yyh group

Kurama: Uhhh How are we going to buy this??

Keiko: Well with money!!!

* All dig into to their pockets to get money but all look at each other with sad faces * 

Botan: I think we need to get money

Hiei: How about we just steal it, I need the ice cream…

Kuwabara: Hey, aren't u fire demon won't it melt once u touch it????

Hiei: I control my powers unlike some people…

Kuwabara: Whom are you talking about? * His sprit sword flies out of his hand and he destroys the roof * 

Kurama: Let's just get a job somewhere.

Everybody: That is a good idea, how about ummmm * look at newspaper *  

Yusuke: THE ONLY JOB IS AT THE LIBRARY!!!!

Kurama: YES!!!!

Keiko: YES!!

Kuwabara: What is this Li- bra- ry????

Hiei: Let's just get this over with.

Yusuke: I AM NOT GOING!!!!!!! * Gets dragged my Keiko * 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, I am starting a new story so this chapter had to be short, but next time how will they survive at the library??? 

Hehehehe I am evil…

-Mrs. Brady's servant (It is an inside joke) 


	4. The evil Librarian attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own any TV shows I write about, or evil librarian/teachers, or a library…

Information u will need 2 read this chapter: Well first off you will need to be very very hyper!!! Then Mrs. Brady was my Lang arts. Teacher the whole class hated her. So my friend and I torture her in our stories….hehehehe, o yeah my friend is DarkLark00….ahh I love violence…. O yeah I decided to take koenma out of the yyh group, there was too much people…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* Right in front of the Library * 

Yusuke: Well let go get a job!!!

Keiko: Yep

Kurama: This is a dream…. * faints * 

All of them walk in and go to the desk

Librarian: Why hello, my name is Mrs. Brady who can I help you youngsters?

Looks at all of them

Mrs. Brady: O hello Kurama, how have you been?

Kurama: You still work here I thought you got fired for torturing kids…

Mrs. Brady: Now how can you say that?!

Kurama: But my friends and I lost our money to buy ice cream so we needed a job.

Mrs. Brady: That was pretty irresponsible to lose your money, YOUR FIRED!!!

Botan: We weren't even hired.

Mrs. Brady * starting to fume*: How can I hire some irresponsible, lazy, nose-picking, thumb sucking, candy eater kids?!?!?!?!?!?!

Hiei: Lady either hire us or die!

Mrs. Brady: NEVER!!!!* Pulls out evil "yellow card" if given she finds out your most embarrassing moment and tells everyone * ("Yellow or Red cards" are embarrassing) 

Kuwabara: I KNOW THIS PLACE I GOT KICKED OUT ONCE AND SHE TOLD EVERYONE THAT I WETTED MY PANTS IN 7TH GRADE!!!!!

Keiko: You wet your pants everyday…… 

Kuwabara: No I don't! * Spot appears on his pants * 

Yusuke: pitiful…..

At the Room

Authoress: AHHHHHH IT IS SHE THE DEVIL IS ALIVE HIDE EVERYONE UNLESS YOU WANT TO DYE!!!!!!!!!!

* Everybody watches is amazement the authoress spin in circles crying for her _lovers_ (which are sano and Hiei and Kurama and kenshin and Domon and Sai Saici and Guorry (which is not in this story) and Aoshi) to save her….

Sano: Great she loves me.

Authoress: You don't love me!!!! T_T * cries *MY LIFE IS RUIND!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU WERE MY TOP LOVER NEXT TO LITTLE BUNNY KENSHIN!!!(Inside joke, one episode kenshin hops a lot…) 

Kenshin: Oro?

Sano: Fine I _like _you.. Happy?

Authoress *sniffs and wipes tears *: I guess 

At the Library book are flying everywhere the whole gang in fighting Mrs. Brady, she is hard……….Keiko already got hit her most embarrassing moment was she got a D+ on a test. And Kuwabara was already told. What will happen? 

Botan: Ahhhhhhh she got me!!!

Mrs. Brady: Ha!!! One time you told a dead person they could stay alive and they couldn't and you almost got fired from the Grim Reaper job!!!!

Botan: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! * go hides in the kiddy corner where Keiko and Kuwabara are crying and joins in* 

Mrs. Brady: I will not fail!!!

Yusuke: NOW!!

* Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke all use their best weapons and fire them at Mrs. Brady (Spirit Gun, Rosewhip, and sword) Mrs. Brady doges the sprit gun but that made her get wrapped up in Kurama's Rosewhip and hold her so Hiei chopped her head off. * 

Everybody: YES!!!

Yusuke: She was even harder then the Touguro Brothers….

Hiei: I got the money.

Botan: HOW?

Hiei: That person killed everybody in here and was the only one guarding the money, and they were hiring so she could kill more, that was good plan.

At the room

Authoress * yelling at the screen *: HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING SHE DID OR SAY OR ANYTHING WAS GOOD!!!!!! SHE IS PURE EVIL!!!! 

Rain: But didn't she die?

Authoress: Your right!!! YOUR RIGHT!! SHE DEAD DEAD DEAD!!!!* Evil cackle * 

Chibodee: I have to get out of here. * Looks around the room is now padded with the doors locked * No hope.

Yahiko: Yep my life is over

* Everybody nods their heads * 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What will happen when the yyh group returns but the authoress doesn't send the g-gundam group out for their prize? What is this authoress planning on doing? 

- the evil authoress of doom/ sano's girl

Sano: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!


	5. The Battle to End all battles

A/n: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update but I have been on vacation… but here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yyh, Rk, or G-Gundam.

Authoress: BRING BACK THE YYH GROUP!!!

Yusuke: HEY!! WE DIDN'T GET THE ICE CREAM!!!

Authoress; I was going to give you anything you wanted for killing Mrs. Brady but, I guess not.

Kuwabara: Nice Going!! Now we get nothing!

Kurama: Why are we all in a padded room? 

Authoress: I was just going to answer that!

Everybody: ok……..

Authoress: Well the people who allowed me to bring you all here thought I was safe but it was all a trap. I MADE THE RK GROUP GET SCARED OF THE FUTURE SO I COULD TORTURE THEM FOR NO RANDOM REASON!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!! THEN I MADE THE YYH GROUP JUST KILL MRS.BRADY FOR ME!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Domon: And what about the G-gundam group!? 

Authoress: I WAS GETTING TO THAT!!! And you guys, o this is great I wanted to steal all your gundams so I could control them and be the hero!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Sai Saici: Your more like a villain…

Authoress: WELL!!! I HAVE DECIDED TO BECOME THE ONLY HERO SO I MUST KILL YOU ALL!!!! 

* Somehow combines the gundams into one major one and starts to smash stuff. * 

Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!!! 

* Bounces off the arm. * 

Yusuke: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

* Everybody attacks but it is all deflected. * 

A random narrator: While the evil authoress goes to mvms to destroy all of Mrs. Brady's thing the groups all huddle and talk.

George: We must destroy her.

Agro: No duh!

Keiko: How about scare her.

All: How?

Botan: Mrs. Brady….. Being brought back to life!

Kauro: But how.

Botan: I am the Grim Reaper!!! 

Sano: AHHHHHH!!!

Kenshin: O shut up, if she isn't brought back to life we will all die!!!

* Everybody becomes big eyed, of hearing kenshin being so rude. * 

Chibodee: But how do we get to the library? 

* A bid smile appears on Hiei's face. * 

Hiei: Be right back…

* Sprints of to the library and brings back a dead Mrs. Brady body. * 

Rain: Geez your fast!

Hiei: Whatever

Botan: Scoot over… let me at her.

* Rolls Mrs. Brady on her back to discover a zipper. * 

Everybody: What?

* Botan pulls down zipper while every guy scoot in closer. Then they discover a young girl. * 

Kurama: Oh no. We didn't kill Mr. Brady we killed a girl. 

Rain: Poor thing.

*** **Botan does magical thing and girl wakes up. *

Girl: I'M NOT MRS.BRADY I AM THE REAL AUTHORESS OF THIS STORY!!!

Yahiko: But? What? 

Real Authoress: Well Mrs. Brady is disguised as me and I was controlled by her, she wanted to kill me because she knew that I knew how to kill her.

Everybody: HOW!!!

Real Authoress: You talk until she blows up.

* Everybody stares at her agree. *

* At Mrs. Brady's headquarters. * 

Real Authoress: 1, 2, 3 

* Everybody starts talking. * 

* Mrs. Brady comes out yelling. * 

Mrs. Brady: STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT SYOP IT!!! NOO I AM MELTING!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

* Everybody cheers * 

Authoress: thank you very much, I invited you so I could talk to and admire you and get autographs, but thank you very much. AND THE END!!! 

R&R FOR THE LAST TIME FOR THIS STORY!!!! 

- _The real authoress _


End file.
